The use of conical shaped traffic markers is quite evident in modern society, and those familiar with such a conical type marker are aware of the nesting technique used in storing these cones: placing one on top of the other. It is readily apparent however that using such a storage technique, the most judicious use of space in the vehicle that carries these markers is not possible since there is considable amount of wasted space defined by the length between the base or support structure of the cone and the tip thereof.
Further however these markers are plagued by the problems associated with their use in heavy traffic whereby portions of the marker have been deformed beyond the elastic limits of the material from which it is molded or in an extreme instance portions of the cone have been shredded off. In these instances it will be appreciated that the nesting technique is not necessarily a simple manual chore.